Christmas in Neverland
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Wendy Darling adores Neverland but, she begins to miss her favorite time of year: Christmastime. Peter decides to do something about it. (based during Wendy's first time in Neverland) DarlingPan Holiday themed one shot. Fluff and Drama - The best kind of Christmas ;)


Happy Holidays! Enjoy this DarlingPan Holiday One Shot :D

I don't own OUAT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

Wendy Darling sat tiredly down upon the ratty chair in her tree house. The Lost Boys had built the house just for her and she adored it! Though, she spent very little time there since Peter always had her running around Neverland playing his exciting games.

Wendy had never known someone as intriguing as Peter except for Bae but, he wasn't in Neverland with her. No, he thought magic was bad however; Wendy knew that he was mistaken because, to her, magic was the most wonderful thing in the world. You could do anything you wanted with magic, even fly!

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, sinking deeper into the chair. No matter how much Wendy tried to convince herself otherwise, all was not perfect in Neverland. She had lots of fun exploring the island with Peter but, when everyone settled down for the evening she would miss her home terribly and she would hear the other boys crying in their sleep. She would lay awake and think of John, Michael, and Bae and wish to be with them. Countering the gloomy night, she woke up every day to Peter's mischievous smile and the playful glint in his eyes and she would forget to even ask to leave.

Lately, Wendy had been having strange dreams. Not dreams of her brothers instead, she dreamed of her favorite time of year: Christmastime. She would envision decorating a giant pine tree and playing in the freezing snow. In all of these imaginings, it wasn't her family at her side – it was Peter, smiling and full of holiday joy.

She was pulled sharply from her musings when a voice exclaimed: "There you are Wendy!" The sound caused Wendy to look towards the entrance to her little home. She smiled when she saw Peter standing there. "Rufio was looking all over for you." He explained as he walked towards her seated form.

"I'm sorry Peter. I was resting for just a moment." Wendy responded daintily. Peter offered her his hands to help her stand. Without hesitation, she gripped them and stood smoothly. "May I ask you something?" She asked as she looked searchingly into his eyes which always seemed filled with mischief.

"Of course! What is it?" Peter responded as he started to lead her towards the rope ladder that was the only way in or out of her tree house.

"Well, I was wondering if we could have a Christmas on Neverland. You know, with Christmas trees and snow and presents! I'm not sure what time of year it is here or if Neverland even has seasons but, we can pretend its winter!" Wendy said enthusiastically as she thought about what fun they all could have.

Peter waited until they climbed down the ladder before responding. He had an innocent look on his face, _too _innocent. Wendy knew that he had to be up to something.

"I don't know Wendy." He started gently as she seemed to visibly deflate, the excitement leaving her. "It sounds like an awful lot of work and not enough play."

"Oh okay, I understand." She responded quietly, embarrassed that she had even asked in the first place. Of course setting up and organizing a yuletide celebration would be too much work.

"Speaking of play, the boys and I have come up with a wondrous new game. It's called Target Practice and…" Wendy let Peter tell her all about the latest game and tried to banish thoughts of Christmas from her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

"Shhhhh! You'll wake her up." A youthful voice whispered harshly.

Wendy had to avoid smiling as she feigned sleep. It seemed that the Lost Boys were trying to play a prank on her. She let them whisper to each other for a few more moments before making an elaborate show of waking up.

"Good Morn—" Her greeting was stopped short as Wendy took in her surroundings. Her entire room had been covered in garlands and holly berries. A small Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner surrounded by beautifully wrapped presents. From her vantage point, Wendy could see out her window and she was shocked to see that it was snowing.

The Lost Boys were arranged all around her bed, smiling brightly. "Merry Christmas Wendy!" Rufio chirped. The others followed suit, wishing her a pleasant holiday season. She thanked them each in turn, her grin mirroring theirs.

Wendy began to rise from her bed when the person she had most wanted to see entered the room. "Peter! Did you do all this?" She exclaimed as she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed jovially as she pulled away.

"The Lost Boys helped out as well," He said with a smirk. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's wonderful!" Wendy said happily. She wandered around, lightly touching the decorations. Her smile continued to widen as she took it all in. Wendy couldn't believe that Peter had done all this for her. It was so sweet and had no ulterior purpose, no mischievous motive. Or so she thought.

Wendy whirled around on her heel to look back at Peter. She was surprised to see that all of the Lost Boys had left, leaving them alone.

"I'm pleased that you are enjoying it, _Darling_." He teased her jokingly, using her last name. She blushed slightly and almost wished that he had been using the word as a term of endearment as opposed to the fact that it was just her surname.

He walked towards her, smiling impishly. Wendy noticed that he was holding a small gift in his hand, wrapped in sparkling green paper.

"For me?" She asked lightheartedly, gesturing towards the present.

"This?" He put on a look of mock-confusion, raising an eyebrow. "No, this is for Felix." Peter continued seriously.

Wendy was now _very _aware of how close he was now standing to her. She giggled nervously as Peter grinned.

He placed the gift in her hand. Wendy opened it carefully, not looking at the boy who had given it to her. She let out a soft gasp of surprise as the wrapping paper fell to the ground, now forgotten, as she examined her present.

"It's beautiful Peter," Wendy held up a golden bracelet with a small stone at the center. There was nothing exceptional looking about the stone but, she could guess where it was from.

Peter confirmed her suspicions. "I found the stone near the beach and I thought you would like to have it." He said. "Now you can always keep a piece of Neverland with you." Peter added as he ran his hand tenderly though a lock of her hair. Wendy was too distracted to try and decipher what he meant.

"Thank you," She whispered, locking her eyes with his. Peter slowly leaned in towards Wendy and suddenly captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened in surprise but, then slowly fluttered close as he pulled her closer. It lasted only a moment, Peter pulled away first and deftly grabbed her slender wrist and latched the bracelet on to it.

"I'm sorry Wendy." He said quietly, causing her to look at him in bewilderment. He let go of her wrist and stepped away from her.

"For what?" She countered hesitantly.

"For this." With a decisive flick of his wrist, Wendy's window blew open sending in a flurry of snow. She recoiled in fear as a large black shape flew in through the opening – Peter's Shadow. Wendy had never liked the thing, it gave her the creeps.

"P-Peter?" She stuttered as the Shadow flew closer to her. The boy chuckled darkly at her horrified expression.

"You are a distraction, my darling. I have a very important task to complete and I can't have you here making me lose my focus." Peter said mercilessly as Wendy became pinned against the wall by the glowing entity.

Her eyes darted around wildly, looking for an escape. Her stare went to Peter. She had never seen him look so evil and malevolent. The mischievous smile that she so adored appeared wicked and the glint in his eyes had become dark and cruel.

The Shadow grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the window. Its firm grip caused the delicate golden bracelet to break and fall to the ground.

"And," Peter shouted to her as she was dragged out of the tree house. "Only boys live in Neverland. Your brothers are next." He jeered at her. "Merry Christmas Darling."

Once she was gone, he noticed the bracelet lying broken upon the floor. He picked it up carefully and cradled it in his hand. No one would ever see the single tear that fell down his cheek or know that he slipped that bracelet into his pocket, never going anywhere without it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~

"It's all right, it's just me." Wendy said quietly as she landed on the window seat, waking up Bae. She was back to her old room in London.

"I thought I'd never see you again," He responded worriedly as he sat up from the makeshift bed he had made next to the window. Wendy walked past him and into the room, still in a state of shock.

"How long was I gone?" She questioned expressionlessly.

"Just the night."

Wendy was taken aback. It had seemed like she had been in Neverland for months at the very least. "It felt like so much longer. Time runs differently in Neverland." She explained numbly as she sat down on her bed.

"So," Bae began as he sat down next to her. "What was it like over there?"

She desensitized herself to the memories threatening to consume her and tried to answer him as simply and painlessly as possible. "It's an island, with no grownups there to tell you what to do." Wendy started with a melancholy smile. "But, there are mermaids, and fairies, and all sorts of mystical creatures." She finished, refusing to talk about Peter no… _Pan_. The betrayal was still too new and her feelings were so mixed up.

"Then, why did you return?" He continued to question her.

Wendy took a deep breath and decided to not tell Bae the whole truth. He just wouldn't understand. "Because, when night fell, that's when all the children started to miss their parents and they cried through the night." Her monotone voice echoed through the silent room.

"Why don't they go home?" Bae asked, looking confused.

"The Shadow won't let them." She said forebodingly, choosing to pretend it was the Shadow that ran the island, not Pan. "There's a reason it's called Neverland, because once you step foot on its soil, the Shadow never lets you leave."

Bae looked off into space for a moment, letting her words sink in. "Then how did you escape?"

"He let me go, because he didn't want me." She said brokenly, holding back tears.

Her mind flashed back to the last view she had of Peter, framed in her window. He stood smiling ruthlessly, his eyebrows raised sardonically as she was dragged away by his Shadow. The festive holiday decorations around him seemed to mock her and her childish naivety. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment and mourned the loss of Neverland and…the boy she had fallen in love with there.

Wendy allowed herself only this short moment of reprieve before she opened her eyes again, looking determined. She knew that Pan wanted her brothers and she also knew that she would do everything in her power to ensure that he would not get them. Wendy smirked triumphantly as a decidedly not-Wendy-like vengeful glint appeared in her eyes; she would not let him win.

Peter Pan had broken Wendy Darling and she would never be that weak, trusting girl again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p~a~n~~

I swear when I started this it was supposed to be fluffy DarlingPan holiday stuff and instead…this happened. I hope you all liked it! Let me know!

Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
